


Foundling

by Deonara2012



Category: SS501
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nursing student in a small town south of Seoul finds a man unconscious on the side of the road. She takes him to a friend of hers who can take care of him. Meanwhile, in Seoul, a semi-fractured pop group can't seem to find their center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, SO NOT TRUE. 
> 
> This is sort of a throwback to when I first started writing. Sort of. The girls are all original characters.
> 
> Written before KyuJong released his solo mini, while Break Down and Let it Go were both in promotions.

Lee HyeJin hit the brakes and stared at the man lying on the side of the road. She'd found kitchen chairs, a very nice coffee maker, and various other things she'd shared with her friend. But this... took the cake, so to say.

He looked a bit like the chairs and coffee maker she'd found, as if he'd been tossed out of a moving car. At least nothing looked broken. She moved the car to be reasonably close to him, and got out.

He had a pulse, which made her not freak out. He also had a handsome face, which did not help her thought process. But eventually, she sighed. "I can't just leave you here," she mused. She'd never actually seen anyone on this road at the same time she drove it, so she wasn't too worried about someone hitting her car. She blew her bangs out of her face, and got up.

Nothing for it. She'd just have to be late to dinner. Not an ideal situation, since she was cooking....

It took some time, and some doing, to get him into the passenger seat of her car. She checked his arms, legs, and neck to make sure she didn't do more damage getting him in. She had to pause against the side of the car to rest before buckling the seat belt around him.

Getting in again, she started the car and drove toward YoungWoo-oppa's house. She'd started the drive slowly, but she drove faster now. She didn't have a reason to pick up anything else, and having a strange man in her car, even a good looking unconscious man, made her nervous.

The older man - not elderly, he'd insisted - sat on a chair on the porch, waiting for her. In one of the chairs she'd found, she noticed, and it made her want to laugh. YoungWoo smiled as she got out. "HyeJin," he said as he got slowly to his feet. Not too slowly, she noticed with relief. He did look better. "Did you find something today?"

HyeJin grinned at him. "Yeah. This is a first. Can you come help me?"

YoungWoo moved stiffly down the walk toward the driveway. "Heavy?" he asked.

"And awkward," she said. "And taller than I."

He chuckled as she joined him in moving around the car to the passenger side. "Almost everything is taller than you," he teased gently. HyeJin opened the passenger door, and he looked in. Then he looked at her. "Is he alive?"

"Yes," HyeJin said, and shuddered. "I'd have left him there and called emergency services otherwise."

YoungWoo laughed and ruffled her hair. "Let's get him inside," he said.  
   
It took some wrestling - unconscious bodies are heavy and unwieldy, she discovered again - but eventually they got him into the house and on the couch.

YoungWoo sank down in the overstuffed chair. "Heavy and awkward," he agreed.

HyeJin went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. "I'll get the groceries, and you check his pockets," she suggesting, handing over the glass. He took it and drank, and she went out to get the groceries out of the trunk.

When she got back in and got the groceries put away or set out to be used for dinner, YoungWoo had a wallet on the table in front of him. "No money, no credit card, but a driver's license," he said. "It looks like him, too. I think he must have been conscious at one point, though, or we wouldn't even have this. Most robbers won't return the wallet to his pocket."

HyeJin nodded. "Yeah," she said. "What's his name?"

"Kim KyuJong. His address is in Seoul."

HyeJin blinked at him. "Far away from home," she said.

"Vacation," YoungWoo suggested.

"Or just moved," HyeJin said. She glanced at the stranger again. Whoever he was, he was cute. "Any requests for dinner?"

YoungWoo smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of changing whatever ingenious thing you've thought of to cook tonight," he said.

HyeJin bowed and went into the kitchen, grinning. She gave thanks one more time that she'd befriended this adjusshi, retired career military. She didn't know what she'd do without his friendship.

 

"No, I haven't heard from KyuJong," HyunJoong said. "You haven't?"

YoungSaeng turned to pace across the room, giving his girlfriend a weak smile. Kaeri smiled back, looking just as worried. "No. No one has heard from him. No one else, no one from the company, not even people from DSP. He was supposed to be back three days ago."

"No answer on his phone?"

"It goes straight to voicemail." YoungSaeng didn't mention how many messages he'd already left.

HyunJoong went silent for a moment, and YoungSaeng could hear speaking behind him. "Do you know where he went?"

"South coast. I only know that because he mentioned it. His official itinerary is... different."

HyunJoong snorted. "As ever." Someone yelled at HyunJoong. "I have to go."

YoungSaeng nodded. "Exactly. If you hear from him, let me know?"

"Of course," HyunJoong said. "Call me if you hear."

"Yes." YoungSaeng hung up and dropped onto his couch next to Kaeri, and she hugged him.

"Maybe you guys can stop with the not-so-truthful itinerary, now," she murmured. "B2M seem much more trust worthy."

"Maybe," he said. "I just wish he'd call. Or... something."

"I know," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he wakes up.

They'd finished eating and had sat down to a cup of tea before their foundling woke. He groaned, one long-fingered hand pressed against his head, and tried to sit up.

HyeJin moved faster than YoungWoo - not so hard, he usually stiffened up in the evening and he was at least 40 years older than she - and knelt next to the couch. "Careful," she said, and helped him sit up. "How are you feeling?"

He stared at her, eyes wide. "Where am I?" he asked.

"My home," YoungWoo said, and their guest started, then winced. "HyeJin found you by the side of the road. What happened?"

He stared. "Um. You... found me?" he repeated. "So... you don't know me?"

HyeJin shook her head. "No. We...."

YoungWoo put up a hand to stop her. "My name is Jang YoungWoo, and this is Lee HyeJin. She found you and brought you here. What's your name?"

He opened his mouth - and stared at them. "I... don't know...." YoungWoo gave him his wallet and he looked in it, staring at the picture on the license. "Is this... me?"

"It looks like you," HyeJin said. "On a better day."

"Ah. Um. Kim KyuJong," he said, and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Thank you. For rescuing me." He looked back down at his wallet again. "Where are we?"

"Suncheon, some distance south of Seoul," YoungWoo said.

"So... I moved? I'm on vacation?"

"HyeJin-ah, can you look it up?"

"Sure. Um... KyuJong-sshi, are you hungry?"

He brightened. "Yes, thank you."

HyeJin brought him their leftovers, then retrieved her backpack from where she'd left it by the front door. She booted up her laptop and started a search in the online phonebook. "This address isn't listed," she said. "I'll check your name, though." That search brought up a few people with his name, but none at the right address. HyeJin shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Well, Kim KyuJong-sshi, you are welcome to use the spare bedroom until we figure things out or until you remember something," YoungWoo said.

"But...."

"All I ask," YoungWoo continued, talking over him, "is for some help around here. It's not much, but I can use the help."

"And the company," HyeJin teased. "Don't forget he's there or you'll convince him you're not exactly sane."

YoungWoo laughed. "I do talk to myself a fair bit," he admitted.

KyuJong took a deep breath. "Thank you," he said. "I'll do my best."

HyeJin closed her laptop. "I have to go," she said regretfully. "I still have half a chapter to read, and my early class is tomorrow. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yes," YoungWoo said. "Take the car, in case I need you to run to the store."

HyeJin stood and bowed. "Thank you." she said, and put her laptop away. "Have a good night. It was good to meet you, KyuJong-sshi," she added, and he flushed.

"It was good to meet you, too," he said. "Thank you. Good night."

She waved and left, closing the door behind her. She had to pause on the porch to catch her breath. Dang, he was cute!

 

"We stopped his credit cards."

YoungSaeng tightened his grip on his phone. "Why?"

"Someone was using them for things very unlike KyuJong-sshi. We hope this will get him to contact you or us, if it was him."

YoungSaeng shot a helpless look at JungMin and JungKi. "Um. Okay," he said. "And if there's no response?"

"We'll know he was robbed. I've sent someone to the area to see if he's there. But I'm pretty sure we would have heard if he was spotted there."

"Where?" YoungSaeng asked.

"In the south." The man on the other end didn't sound surprised.

"Okay. Thank you." YoungSaeng hung up and sank down in the chair across from JungMin and his girlfriend. "They stopped his credit cards," he said, his voice trembling. "They think someone stole them. I don't know what they bought that wasn't like him...." Or how they'd know that so soon....

They both got up and flanked him, JungMin on one side, JungKi on the other, and hugged him.

He didn't realize that one of them had texted Kaeri until his girlfriend showed up with dinner for four and a movie - something KyuJong wouldn't be upset he'd missed.


	3. Chapter 3

KyuJong's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling. His dream faded even as he tried to remember the faces of the other four men - but not their names, never names - although the crowd, the noise, the green balloons and lights remained clear in his mind. The music, too, remained in his head, something he could almost sing along with; it felt seared into flesh and bone....

He sat up and rubbed his arms. Inside the dream it felt normal, exciting, satisfying to be there on the stage. Once he woke up, the thought of it made him want to hide in the darkest corner he could find.

He'd had the dream before, although he'd never realized four of the others on the stage were with him, and not there to back him up. That made it... a bit more bearable, but still frightening.

He glanced at the clock and got up, stretching before he folded up the futon. Too close to time to get up to try to go back to sleep - not that he ever could. He showered, dressed, and went into kitchen to start water for tea.

"Another nightmare?" YoungWoo asked, sitting next to him with his own cup, sometime later.

"Yes," KyuJong said.

"Anything different?"

KyuJong sipped his lukewarm tea. "No. Well, sort of. I almost knew - I thought I should know - the names of four of them." He shook his head. "The idea of standing up on that stage, in front of that many people, terrifies me. I feel a little better knowing that I'm not there alone - but not much."

YoungWoo pressed his shoulder. "You'll figure it out," he said, and went back to his tea. "HyeJin is coming for dinner tonight," he said. KyuJong smiled and sipped at his tea to hide it, although he knew YoungWoo probably saw it. "It's my turn to cook. Well, our turn to cook. What should we make?"

KyuJong set his cup down. "How long has it been since you've had bulgogi?"

YoungWoo pursed his lips. "It's been a while," he admitted. "Why?"

KyuJong shrugged. "It sounds good," he said, and flushed at YoungWoo's knowing smile.

 

HyeJin knocked and walked in, sniffing the air in appreciation. "Wow, it smells good," she called, setting her computer down by the door.

"Come on in," KyuJong called, and she smiled and followed his voice to the kitchen. "Hyung is in the back, doing... something," he said, smiling at her before going back to his cooking.

"Actually, he's out on the porch, enjoying the warmth," HyeJin said, and hugged him.

"How was school?" he asked, taking a moment to hug her back.

"Long," HyeJin said, backing away so he could cook without distraction. "Learning to cook?"

He smiled at her, and she tried not to completely lose her breath. "Yeah. YoungSaeng-hyung's teaching me."

HyeJin blinked. "Who is?" she asked.

KyuJong looked at her, brow furrowed. "YoungWoo-hyung." He went back to dinner.

HyeJin frowned. "That's not who you said," she told him.

"It's not? Who did I say?" he asked, sounding... on edge.

"YoungS... something."

He shook his head. "Well, I meant YoungWoo-hyung," he said to the pan. "I don't know a YoungS... something."

YoungWoo touched her arm and she jumped. She hadn't even heard him come in. He beckoned her to follow him, so she did, brushing KyuJong's arm as she walked past. He relaxed a little, but didn't look up.

"He's having nightmares," YoungWoo explained as he handed her the plates to set the table. "Apparently, they're very disturbing dreams."

HyeJin nodded. "That can't be fun." And explained his tension, too.

"When are your final exams?" YoungWoo asked.

The change of topic derailed her thoughts, and HyeJin pursed her lips to try to get her mind to think. "Two weeks. I can't stay long tonight, even, I'm trying to review everything."

"That's fine," YoungWoo said, handing her chopsticks and spoons to set with the plates. "I want you to take KyuJong to the beach on Saturday."

HyeJin nearly dropped the settings she still held. "To the beach, oppa? But my exams...."

YoungWoo held up a hand. "Yes, I know. But he needs a break," he said, his voice low. "Something that will wear him out. I can't do that."

HyeJin wanted to protest. Really, she did. But even as she opened her mouth, she knew she wouldn't. She wasn't so much a fool as to pass up a chance to get to know KyuJong even a little better. And she could make up the time. "Okay," she said.

YoungWoo smiled. "Excellent."

KyuJong appeared then, looking much more relaxed. "Dinner's ready,"

"And so is the table, as soon as HyeJin gets the glasses on," YoungWoo said, and HyeJin went to get them.

KyuJong didn't look too different, HyeJin decided when they'd sat down to eat. The tension in him had eased, but she noticed how tired he looked. Agreeing to the outing had been a good idea.

HyeJin helping him clean up, enjoying the time with him. He hummed under his breath, a song she didn't know, and it surprised her. She didn't know he sang.... She also didn't call any attention to it - hopefully it meant he was happy - and listened as the hum grew louder, and worked itself into a song. He didn't seem to be aware of that, either. He had a lovely voice. And he obviously liked to sing, too.

The song stopped abruptly. "Sorry," he murmured.

"No," she said. "I liked it. I love your voice."

He ducked his head to hide his blush - something she found enchanting. "Thanks."

 

They didn't get to the beach until late that Saturday. They didn't plan it that way, but the car broke down before they even got out of the driveway. HyeJin had brought her book - the one subject she worried about most - and so she sat on the porch and studied. KyuJong and YoungWoo worked with the car, finally finishing after dinner.

KyuJong looked tired before they left.

"Are you sure you want to go?" HyeJin asked. "We can go tomorrow instead."

"No," KyuJong said, smiling at her over the top of the car. "Let's go tonight. I like the idea of wading."

HyeJin agreed - not hard, she had to admit - half an hour later, walking in the surf next to KyuJong, shoes in hand.

"I want to help people," she explained when he asked why she studied nursing. "It's the thing I liked best, when I looked around for options."

"You'll help a lot of people," KyuJong said.

"Have you considered what you want to do?" she asked a while later, sitting farther up the beach, beyond the reach of the waves.

KyuJong shook his head. "No. But I feel like I need to do... something. Soon. I just don't know what."

HyeJin nodded, smiling at him in the twilight. She hoped that whatever he did, decided, it would include her. He smiled back and took her hand, almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

 

The press conference felt like a disaster to HyunJoong. Maybe it didn't to everyone else, but he didn't ask. The disaster lay in the fact that they had to hold it in the first place.

He didn't like the silence in the car, either. JungMin stared out the window without bothering anyone, and HyungJoon huddled in on himself as if the tears he'd managed not to shed would escape any moment. YoungSaeng had twisted his left shirt sleeve hem in knots and would soon start on the other one.

His phone buzzed and he looked at the text. Everyone's here. How long? from Kaeri.

HyunJoong glanced out the window to check where he was, and texted her back. Ten minutes, lucky, and knew she'd understand.

"You're quiet," YoungSaeng murmured.

HyunJoong looked at him, a wry smile twisting his lips. "We all are."

"Well... true,"

HyunJoong patted his knee. "Don't worry. It's okay." Although he wondered - not for the first time - if it would ever be okay again.

Minutes later, the car stopped at his apartment building. HyunJoong nudged the others. "Come in. Relax a bit." Let's spend some time together, he didn't say out loud, but they - well, usually. Sometimes - understood.

"Yes," HyungJoon said, as if he'd hoped for this invitation. He climbed out and pulled a mutinous-looking JungMin with him. YoungSaeng didn't look much happier but got out on his own. They took the elevator in silence. HyunJoong led the way in, stepping aside as the others filed past.

Exclamations of surprise followed each other quickly, and by the time HyunJoong got in the room, the other three remaining - no, present - members of SS501 held onto their girlfriends for all they were worth. HyunJoong wasn't sure HyungJoon hadn't finally broken down, the way he gripped SangJin.

They arranged themselves to watch a movie when he suggested it, something mindless and violent, and he relaxed on the floor. His apartment felt so empty sometimes, just because he couldn't hear anyone else breathing. And even now, with three extra people, he could hear a deep silence, could hear the lack of KyuJong. He turned his attention to the movie, glancing up once at Kaeri when she brushed his shoulder before curling closer to YoungSaeng again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to the nightmares than any of them ever thought.

YoungWoo and KyuJong outdid themselves at her celebratory dinner after her exams, but HyeJin could tell KyuJong wasn't doing well. His eyes looked haunted, and the dark circles under then stood out against his too-pale skin.

He retired early, giving her a hug and murmuring an apology in her ear. She gave YoungWoo a look as KyuJong left, and YoungWoo nodded. "His nightmares are getting worse," he confirmed.

"What are we going to do?" HyeJin asked, getting up to begin clearing the table.

"I'd like to take him to Seoul, to the address on his license."

"Will the car get you there?" HyeJin asked, pausing as she stacked the plates.

"It will now," YoungWoo said wryly. "He's been working hard on it.

HyeJin nodded and took the plates in to the sink. "Can I go with you?" she asked when she returned for the glasses.

"I'd like you to, yes," YoungWoo said. He smiled. "You calm him down."

HyeJin blushed. "Thank you," she said, and smiled back. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Pack for at least three days,"

"Just in case?" she asked.

"Just in case," he affirmed.

"Okay."

 

HyeJin slept in the back seat during most of the drive to Seoul, waking when they actually got to the outskirts. "Sleep well?" YoungWoo asked when she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

KyuJong didn't even glance back at her, eyes glued to the road.

"Yes, thanks," HyeJin said. She leaned forward and touched KyuJong's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Sort of," he said, but relaxed under her touch, hands easing on the wheel.

"Have you recognized anything yet?"

"Not yet," he said. "But soon."

YoungWoo glanced back at her, and she gave a slight shrug before leaning back again.

Not two minutes later he left the freeway, swinging onto a busy street with the ease of someone who'd done it many times. "What was the address again?" he asked.

YoungWoo read it off, and KyuJong nodded.

The only other time HyeJin had been in Seoul, the driver had been pale and wet with sweat. KyuJong navigated the street like he'd grown up here, in spite of his accent placing him outside of Seoul. In what felt like a short time, although her watch said 45 minutes had passed since they'd left the freeway, he pulled into the parking garage behind an apartment building.

HyeJin and YoungWoo would only trail behind KyuJong as he strode into the lobby - and stopped short. "I don't have keys," he said, brow furrowed.

"KyuJong-sshi!" the concierge said, sounding startled. The other man behind the desk grabbed up a phone and dialed frantically.

KyuJong blinked at him. "So... I do live here?" he asked.

"Yes, KyuJong-sshi. For three months now. Are you okay?"

"I've... lost my keys. Can you let me into my apartment?"

"Of course. One moment." He opened a cupboard and got a set of keys, and the other man hung up and murmured something to him. HyeJin glanced at KyuJong. He looked nervous, which she could understand. She slid her hand into his and he gripped it, smiling at her. His shoulders didn't relax any, however.

The concierge came around the desk and led the way to the elevator. "You've raised quite a stir, being gone like that," he said after they'd stepped onto the elevator.

"I have?" KyuJong asked

"Yes. Fans have turned Seoul upside down, looking for you."

Fans? HyeJin thought, then the door opened and he led them to the door. "Here you are. My associate is telling the manager that you'll need keys."

"Thank you," KyuJong said, and bowed.

The apartment looked new, and barely felt lived in. KyuJong looked around, but HyeJin didn't feel like anything looked familiar to him. "Um," he said, sounding as uncertain as he looked. "Welcome."

 

YoungSaeng hung up and grabbed for his keys. "Sorry," he said, interrupting the man who spoke, and sketched a bow. "KyuJong just showed up at his new place. I'll... get in touch with you later." He didn't wait for a response and snatched his bag on the way out. In the elevator on the way down, he sent a mass text to everyone of _KJ's at his apartment_. He tossed his phone onto the passenger seat, started his car, and tore out of the parking garage.

Kaeri called when he arrived, and he snatched up his phone as soon as he'd parked. "You're sure?" she asked.

"I got the call from the concierge. He said he'd call back if KyuJong left." YoungSaeng went into the lobby and waved at the concierge. The man bowed back.

"Where are you?

"Waiting for the elevator," he said, then it dinged and the door opened.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," she said, and hung up.

He twisted the hem of his t-shirt - he didn't look great for a visit, but he didn't want to change, and he'd been rehearsing for a performance that evening - and bit his lip. He just wanted to know why KyuJong hadn't contacted anyone. He took a moment to compose himself, and then knocked.

YoungSaeng didn't recognize the ahjusshi who answered the door, and took a moment to recover. "I thought... is KyuJong here?"

The man smiled and stepped back. "He is. Come in. A word of warning," he continued while YoungSaeng took off his shoes. "He may not remember you."

YoungSaeng stared at him. "He may not...."

"Please. Come in."

YoungSaeng nodded and followed slowly, trying to brace himself, but the look in KyuJong's eyes - something he hadn't seen since they'd been introduced to each other when SS501 had been created - nearly took his breath away.

But then KyuJong's eyes widened. "You exist?" he demanded, striding across the room to stop abruptly right in front of YoungSaeng. "Do the others?"

YoungSaeng almost stepped back, stunned at the desperation in his friend's eyes, but managed to stand his ground. "Others?" he asked. "If you mean HyunJoong-hyung, JungMin, and HyungJoon, then yes."

KyuJong stared at him a moment, then swung away and paced back across the floor. "I don't know names. Just faces."

"My name is Heo YoungSaeng."

"Um."

YoungSaeng looked toward the sound, and stared. He hadn't even seen the girl sitting quietly on the couch. "Yes?"

"Excuse me. Do you cook?"

The question surprised him. "Yes, when I get the chance."

"Have you been teaching him?" she asked, and he stared at her.

"I... Yes, we've cooked together. He's not horrible on his own...."

YoungSaeng hadn't even heard the knock on the door, but he did hear the commotion in the hallway that meant at least JungMin and HyungJoon had arrived. He half expected HyunJoong not to come, but then he led the others in, carefully keeping the two youngest behind him.

KyuJong turned around, looked at them in that same blank way, and then went white. "You're all real?"

"Yes," HyunJoong said, and tilted his head. "Are you?"

After a stunned silence - YoungSaeng couldn't believe he'd said that - HyungJoon and JungMin slapped him on the shoulders. "Hyung," YoungSaeng groaned.

The girl got up and made KyuJong sit down, but that exchange made her laugh.

"I take it he does that a lot?" KyuJong said weakly.

"More that we usually admit," YoungSaeng said. "The 4D over there is HyunJoong, with HyungJoon on his left and...."

"JungMin," KyuJong said, an odd look on his face.

"You know them?" the girl asked, but it sounded guarded, as if she didn't want to push or something.

This time YoungSaeng did hear the knock on the door - Kaeri, he figured - and JungMin went to answer it. When Kaeri came in with JunKi and SangJin, YoungSaeng was suddenly glad KyuJong didn't have a girlfriend. Because he hadn't let go of the girl's hand who sat by him.

"That's everyone," HyunJoong said.

KyuJong sighed. "But... the ladies weren't in my n... my dreams."

HyunJoong sat down across from him. "Tell me about your dreams," he said.

They all listened, and YoungSaeng recognized it, somewhat surprised. But the horror in KyuJong's voice disturbed him.

"That's why," HyunJoong said when KyuJong had wound down. "They don't go on stage with us."

KyuJong stared at him. "O-on stage?" he stammered, then his eyes widened. "That's real, too?"

"Very real," HyungJoon said.

"We've been together for six years," JungMin added. "You missed our anniversary."

KyuJong looked glad he'd sat down already. "Our...." He shook his head. Kaeri's grip on YoungSaeng's hand tightened.

"It may be a good idea to let him adjust to this much," YoungWoo said.

HyunJoong stood up. "I agree. Because I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." He didn't look much like he cared, which didn't surprise YoungSaeng much. They'd always come first with him. But yeah, vanishing like he probably had? In the middle of his comeback? At least Key East _seemed_ reasonable.

"You didn't tell them why you left, did you?" JungMin asked.

"Yes," HyunJoong said. "But I didn't wait for anyone to respond. My phone's going to break with all the yelling when I turn it back on."

HyungJoon laughed. "4D, still," he teased.

"Oh, like that would ever change," SangJin said.

The girl sitting with KyuJong looked between them, but her attention was still fully on KyuJong. He didn't look quite so spooked, but the blank look in his eyes, that he didn't recognize them, hadn't changed.

The others made their way out after saying a subdued good-bye to KyuJong. YoungSaeng leaned closer to Kaeri. "Talk to KyuJongie and his girlfriend, would you? I'm going to talk to the Ahjusshi."

"You don't even know her name? Oppa...."

"What? I haven't had a chance to say a word to her yet," YoungSaeng protested. She smiled at him, gave his hand a squeeze, and went to sit with them. Youngsaeng turned around and stepped back in surprise.

"You have something to explain," Youngwoo said.

"Yes," YoungSaeng said, and ushered him into the kitchen.

"The concierge said something about fans turning Seoul upside down," Youngwoo said once they'd settled in.

YoungSaeng nodded. "Yes. KyuJong is... a very centering force for SS501. We're a pop group," he added at Youngwoo's blank look. "Did he ever sing?"

"Constantly. Songs I didn't know, most of them. I never said anything - they seemed to soothe him. Broke into a rap once, even."

YoungSaeng smiled. "He's good at that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if he goes out and gets spotted, he'll get mobbed. The way he is now, that would terrify him. If you want groceries, call. They'll deliver. The cleaning service means the fridge won't be too bad, hopefully, if empty. He's going to get inundated by calls from the company. I'll let them know he's not up for it yet, but I don't know what that will do." He hesitated. "Are you staying?"

"Yes," Youngwoo said.

YoungSaeng let out his breath in a sigh. "Thank you. We're all so busy...." He shook his head. "I'll leave you my number. I might not be able to get here as fast as today, but I will call you back."

"And you will be...?"

"Practicing," YoungSaeng said wryly. "It's a constant process." He hadn't had his good-bye stage yet, either.

"And he?"

YoungSaeng grimaced. "If he doesn't remember, there's not much we can do, not without terrifying him. I can't take him to our old haunts, even, not easily."

"Recent move?"

"A lot of them," YoungSaeng said, but didn't go into it. He didn't need to know, really.

"Oppa's gone to bed," the girl said, and Youngwoo nodded. Youngsaeng turned to look at her.

"Good. Hopefully he'll sleep well. HyeJin, this is YoungSaeng. This is HyeJin. She's the one that found KyuJong."

YoungSaeng stood up and bowed to her. "Thank you," he said. "For finding him, and for bringing him back." He straightened. "I have to go, if I'm going to stop them from calling. Oh...." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down all their names, including the girls, and their phone numbers. He added the grocer at the bottom, and handed it to Youngwoo. "Call any of us. We can at least answer questions. Thank you again," he said, feeling helpless. He wanted to stay.... But his best friend knew these people better right now, and he had commitments. It was best to leave him to them.

"You are welcome," Youngwoo said, and bowed. "Please be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuJong is back.

KyuJong woke up in a bed that felt familiar and strange at the same time. No night mares this time - possibly due to the long drive and repeated shocks of the day.

The nightmares were memories, were real. Fans, the concierge had said. With green balloons and light sticks. Songs he sang snatches of. Four other men he could - and obviously did - call friend, and had for at least the past six years. It all seemed... insane.

Slowly, he got up. Found clothes familiar and strange at the same time, showered and put them on. Then he ventured into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" YoungWoo asked, looking somehow not too out of place in this kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

KyuJong sat down at the table next to him. "Like the dead. No nightmares. Memories." He had to get used to calling them memories.

"Then this was good," Youngwoo said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Less pressured," KyuJong said. "But it's not gone completely."

"You knew them."

KyuJong nodded. "Sort of. I mean... they look familiar, and not just because of the dreams. And... some of the things they did and said was just as familiar." He shrugged. "I even knew the girls, sort of. They were subdued. All of them were." He started at a knock on the door.

"Groceries," Youngwoo explained, and got up. KyuJong followed him to the door, and stared at the man he didn't know handing over bags of groceries. He took some when Youngwoo handed them to him and carried them back to the kitchen.

"Oh good," HyeJin said as Kyujong set the bags down on the table. "Breakfast."

 

The visits started that afternoon. Jungmin and HyungJoon first, with JungKi and SangJin, and then a regular flow of people KyuJong felt he should know but couldn't remember. He was glad JungMin and HyungJoon were there, because they were something familiar, and they ran interference when it was needed. Good friends, indeed.

There was just so much. A new phone. A credit card (business use only). At least one man took a look at him, and smiled. "I think I'll come back when you're not so spooked," he said, and handed over a card. "Call me when you remember." KyuJong looked at it to see 'agent' listed as the man's occupation.

Everyone except YoungWoo and the three girls, who were all in the kitchen, cleared out when a couple came in (JungMin and HyungJoon insisted, countering every protest). KyuJong stood up - they were obviously important - and a moment later he recognized them.

His mother moved first, but his father followed right behind her, and the three of them clung to each other for a while. "We were so scared," his mother murmured.

"I'm sorry," KyuJong whispered back, so grateful he remembered these people at least.

They hadn't stood there long when Youngwoo cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said. "Where are the others?"

"They left," KyuJong said. "Mom, Dad, this is Youngwoo. I stayed with him." He caught sight of Hyejin looking out the door with SangJin and JungKi and beckoned to her. "This is HyeJin. She found me."

"There are three girls," his mother whispered when HyeJin didn't move.

"That's JungKi," KyuJong said, and JungKi waved. "She came with JungMin. And SangJin is with baby." SangJin waved and grinned. "Do you guys know where they went?"

"Joonie-oppa's car," SangJin said. "We all came with him."

"Brave," KyuJong said. It came out without thought.

"Baby?" HyeJin asked.

"HyungJoon," SangJin said. "Because he and leader have names so close, and he's the magnae."

"It's insane," KyuJong said.

"They're your friends," JungKi retorted with a grin, and it almost felt familiar.

Almost? Why almost?

"Call them," YoungWoo said. "Dinner is ready."

"Can you stay?" KyuJong asked his parents.

"Of course," his mother said.

Dinner was lovely. KyuJong found himself missing the two absent hyung-deul and Kaeri. At least he remembered enough for that.

 

   
KyuJong eased back into his life as the center for SS501 (he remembered that when he woke up one morning), and each morning brought more memories. YoungWoo and HyeJin went home after a week, and KyuJong plunged into his interrupted plans to avoid how lonely he felt.

He called them both and texted HyeJin more because she was back in classes and more likely to answer him that way. It wasn't easy because he was more busy than ever, trying to catch up, but he'd never been more grateful for the agency change. DSP would never have given him the support B2M did.

Eventually, slowly, life slowed down. Relatively speaking. He had a little more time to himself, and he spent much of it with the group. He loved that, but having the girls there made him all the more lonely - and they were always there.

HyeJin's exams approached and he left her messages of good luck, probably more than she needed, but... well. It was all he could do.

He expected - hoped, at least - for some report on how she'd done when the exams ended, but he heard nothing. On the other hand, he had a long day, the kind in which he had no time to do anything outside of work until that evening. YoungSaeng had invited him to dinner, and so the driver took him there because he knew he shouldn't drive. The only message on his phone was a confirmation about dinner. He answered it and then checked for any missed calls, but found nothing else, no message from her or YoungWoo about how her exams had gone. He'd call her tomorrow and ask, after dinner and sleep and breakfast.

KyuJong didn't exactly indulge in a pity party, knowing exactly why he felt like this (exhaustion always brought out self doubt), but he did wonder if she'd want to date him at all, their experience before all this notwithstanding.... The car arrived at YoungSaeng's before he could get very far down that road, and he got out and thanked the driver.

YoungSaeng met him at the door, and KyuJong could hear low talking in one of the other rooms. "Dinner's ready," YoungSaeng said. "We're waiting for you."

"We, hyung?" KyuJong asked, hoping for not a lot of people.

"Come on in."

KyuJong followed, half afraid of who he'd find at the table. But no one sat there, and he sat down at one of the (only four, thankfully) place settings. "Please tell me you're not trying to set me up with one of Kaeri's friends," he murmured, and YoungSaeng laughed.

"I promise that is the farthest thing from my mind," he said.

KyuJong sagged back. "Thank you. Hyung's told me horror stories." He closed his eyes.

"That was her doing, not mine," Youngsaeng protested. "I had nothing to do with any of that."

"That's not what he said."

"He's lying."

KyuJong grinned without opening his eyes. "I'll tell him you said that."

"You are _way_ too tired," YoungSaeng said. "Don't fall asleep yet."

"No, don't, because that will ruin the surprise," Kaeri said. KyuJong opened his eyes.

Kaeri wasn't alone. HyeJin stood behind her, looking worried and nervous and happy. "There you are," KyuJong said, and got to his feet.

HyeJin smiled and set down the drinks she carried. "You look tired."

"Long day," KyuJong said, and hugged her. All his doubts fled. Oh, he still had questions, but they didn't matter so much right now. She was here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
